Future Matches
by Xelena
Summary: Lina Inverse and Phibrizzo Rubyeye are competing for the same job... so who's going to get it?
1. Default Chapter

Future Matches  
Part I: New Jobs  
Disclaimers: I don't own Slayers, Phibrizzo, Lina, or any other Slayers character.   
AN: This pairing is Lina/Phibby but don't let that deter you. The idea is mine though. Oh, and this is an alternate universe story. By the way, this   
  
Lina Inverse woke up to her alarm buzzing incessantly. "Damn it. Why do I have to be up so early on a Saturday." Maybe cause you need a job. her inner voice sneered. "Oh, do shut up." Grumbling, she got out of bed. Walking to her bathroom, she splashed some water on her face.   
Walking back out, she slowly made her way to her closet, and pulled out the freshly cleaned business suit for her interview today. She wanted to work as a designer for a clothing company, but no one would accept her designs. Maybe today will be different. The formal and business clothing company, Sharp Images, wanted to see her portfolio.  
  
Phibrizzo Rubyeye opened his eyes slightly, cursing whatever had gotten him up so early, and on a Saturday to boot, to the nine hells. "Oh yeah, interview with the company, SI, for the designer position. Well, better get movin'." Sliding out of bed, he made his way to the closet, but being a night crawler and not a morning person, managed to hit just about everything in the way, letting loose a long stream of curses unbecoming of a normal person. Then again, Phibrizzo wasn't normal. Short for his age, he looked like a kid. Although technically he still was, being just out of college and all, he detested it when people asked him if he was old enough to drink, because he 'looked a little young to be in a bar.'   
"Young my ass. They're just discriminatory towards the vertically challenged." Grumbling about stupid people, he grabbed his business suit for today's interview. He had designed it himself. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed his mug, and turned on the coffee machine. Walking back over to the counter, he rifled through his briefcase, making sure his files, resume, and laptop were inside, and double-checking to make sure that his cell phone and keys were inside as well. Satisfied, he sat down and waited for the coffee to be done.  
  
Lina walked out of her room and into her kitchen. Reaching up, she took her coffee mug down. Walking over to the refrigerator, she got the milk and her mixture she had made up the night before, out. An espresso shot, with cinnamon flavored hot chocolate, along with steamed milk, made for a satisfying combination for a morning mocha. Placing the espresso/chocolate mix in the microwave, she put the setting for beverage. Lina then poured some milk into the steaming pitcher, and turned the machine on. While steaming the milk, she mentally checking that she had her portfolio and laptop, as well as her keys, house and car, her cell phone, and her iPaq. Satisfied, she poured the espresso mix into her mug, and then added the milk, stirring it in. Snapping the lid on, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
  
As Lina got in her car, she recognized the guy getting into a Beamer as the guy across the street. "Good morning, Mr. Rubyeye."  
Phibrizzo looked behind him to see a girl waving at him. "Good morning, uh, Ms. Inverse, was it?"  
"Yes, that's right." Lina responded as she got into her own red Jetta. Allowing him to go first, she started on her way to the offices. However, she soon realized that he was still in front of her, which led Lina to one conclusion. He's going to the same company. Lina, of course, thought this at the same moment that Phibrizzo realized the same for her.  
  
  



	2. Part II: New Friendships

Future Matches  
Part II: New Friendships  
When Lina arrived at the parking garage, she was extremely nervous. I hope they like my designs. I really need this job. Getting out, she popped the trunk, grabbed her portfolio and briefcase, and walked towards the entrance, turning her car alarm on with her keys.  
Meanwhile, in a parking garage on the other side of the complex, Phibrizzo parked his navy blue Beamer, and looking at his watch, proceeded to cuss and do the "flight of the bumblebee." Slamming the front door, he shifted the briefcase into his other hand and flew towards the entrance.   
Both Lina and Phibrizzo reached the receptionist's desk at the same time. Both were red-faced and out of breath. As if the receptionist had known who they were, she spoke. "The president's office is on the 10th floor, past the glass doors." Dumbfounded that they had been told where to go without even opening their mouths, they just turned and walked into the elevator.   
The doors opened for them, and they entered in silence. Finally, Lina couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "So, Phibrizzo, what do you design?"  
"Men's clothing, suits mostly, but casual too. What about you, Lina?"  
"Same, but for women."  
"I designed this suit myself." They said at the same time. Both blushed, and commented how nice both suits looked respective to the person's designing skills. Soon, their elevator stopped and they stepped out together. Lina turned around and stuck her hand out.   
"Friends?"  
Phibrizzo grinned at her. "Friends. Good luck."  
"You too."  
Slowly, they walked to the glass doors and opened them.   
"Ah, Ms. Inverse and Mr. Rubyeye I presume?"  
"Yes." They saw the desk at the end of the room and started towards it. The chair at the desk was facing away from it, but the man suddenly stood and turned to face the two.   
"I'm Mr. Lee Sharp, president of this design company. I hope you'll have a good time working at this company. Well, that is if I like your designs."  
"I'm sure you will sir!" Lina said proudly.   
"Well, I hope your designs match your enthusiasm. Now then, let's see your designs." Clearing some space on his wide desk, he waited as Phibrizzo and Lina simultaneously pulled out their portfolios and spread their work on the desk surface. Lee didn't even have to look at all of them before he congratulated them on a job well done. "Now then, how about going out to lunch to celebrate?"  
Lina didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing Phibrizzo's arm, she tore out of the building, before he dug his heels in. "Lina! We don't know where his car is!"  
Lina had the grace to blush. "Oh yeah."   
They waited for Lee to walk up to them, and proceeded to the limo he had waiting.  
"Please, get in."  
"Thank you, sir." They said at the same time.  
"Well, how about Rilan's?"  
"That's the really fancy restaurant at the Plaza, isn't it?" Phibrizzo pointed out.  
"Yes, it's also one of many I own."  
"Really?" Lina looked at him with newfound admiration.  
"Yes. Rezan, please drive us to the private entrance of Rilan's."  
"Yes, sir." 


End file.
